1. Field of the Invention
The current invention relates to a fabric for a machine for the production of web material, especially paper or cardboard, as well as a machine for the production and/or converting of a fibrous web.
2. Description of the Related Art
The continuous press fabrics utilized, for example, in press sections in paper machines move together with the web material which is to be manufactured through one or several press nips where, for example, by way of two rolls pressing together, the press fabric and the web material which is to be produced and which runs between them is being compressed on the one hand, and liquid is squeezed from it on the other hand. The squeezed out liquid is to be removed by, or through, the press fabric. For this to occur it is necessary to provide this press fabric with a permeable structure, or a structure with hollow spaces, suitable for absorption of the liquid. A structure of this type, however, obviously is also subject to press loads occurring in the area of a press nip. Therefore there is the danger of material fatigue due to the constant compression and relaxation, or that the permeability and therefore the available hollow spaces could be greatly reduced over the duration of the operation.
Especially with the modern and future press concepts where instead of the previously employed three or more press nips only two or one press nip are utilized, clearly greater press pressures than previously occur in order to achieve higher dry contents of the web. The greater press pressures result in a clearly greater material fatigue on the utilized press felts than have previously been known.
What is needed in the art is a press fabric for a machine for the production of web material, especially paper or cardboard, and a machine for the production of a fibrous web with which improved liquid removal properties and a greater stability under load can be achieved and with which a lasting constant dewatering capacity is achieved.